A 'rarpariga' e o precoce
by Guerreiros de Otaka 2.0
Summary: "! AHHHHAAAAAINNN! EU VOU ARREGEÇAR O TEU CU!" - Precisa de comentários? -RIPAGEM MEUS QUERIDOS!- Capítulo 2 ON!
1. A 'rarpariga' e o precoce

Título original: Uma ducha "rarpida"!

Título ripado: A "rarpariga" e o precoce.

Autor: FAVELADAEFAROFEIRA **(Tarada: Olha a porra do nome... Só podia ser da favela mesmo. Isso vai dar merda!)**

Ripado por: Guerreiros de Otaka 2.0 (GO 2.0)

Ripadores: Jack Bauer da Favela, Tarada do Beco e Tio da Farinha.

Participação + que especial: Bomber-Man-Digo.

**Jack da Favela: Oi povo. Nosso antigo integrante, que não participou de uma ripagem sequer, Shupaka Boiola, foi expulso do grupo. Bomber-Man se aposentou... Mentira, ele estava dormindo na calçada quando um carro o atropelou...Mas, ele está vivo. Surpresas nesta fic! Notícias boas, temos um novo membro, Tio da Farinha! Mais um para a gente abusar lá no beco da Tarada!)(Tarada: Meu presente de natal!-olhos brilhando em direção ao Farinha- Então Papai Noel gostou da encoxada que dei nele ano passado...) **

**(Tio da Farinha: Confesso! Sou novato... Mas aprendo rápido!)**

* * *

><p>1º Eze eh so o capitoulo 1.<strong>(Jack: Meu Deus! Não sei se aguento mais do que um, já começou desse jeito filha!) (Farinha: PQP! Começando com o pé direito hein!) (Tarada: E eu só me fudendo... Se tá ruim na primeira frase... Marquem o que eu digo, isso vai dar merda² #MomentomãeDiná)<strong>

2º Dispoiz terá o capitulo 2. **(Jack: Não! Sério? Ainda bem que você avisou, eu já estava pensando que o próximo "capitoulo" fosse o 932!) **com algumas participações especiais. **(Farinha: "Eze", "capitoulo", "Dispoiz"... Meu Deus! Estou vendo que a noite vai ser longa, vou pegar meu dicionário! "O Anal-Rélio! O Aurélio do Analfabeto!" ®™[pensou bobagem né safadinho!])( Tarada: Medo das participações especiais... Será o Orochimaru #Feelingsdomal{Jack sabe}) (Tarada²:Essa porra vai ter continuação? WTF?) **

Itachi diz: **(Jack: Do nada! Não deu nem tempo de eu abusar um pouco do Farinha...)(Tarada: Hey, esse é o meu trabalho!) (Farinha: Hey! Pera aí, eu sou gostoso, mas não abusa. ;)(Tarada: Ser da família é isso meu bebê, não adianta reclamar. Vai, fica de quatro para a gente treinar.) **

- sarurke, vemha akiiii! **(Jack: CARALHO! Nem começou a fic e a abostada da autora já tá fazendo merda! "sarurke" é um novo personagem? "vemha"? E de onde ela tirou tanto "i"? Deus!) (Farinha: Olha de onde ela tirou esse monte de "i" eu não sei, mas eu tenho uma ideia de onde ela pode botar!) (Tarada: Nada melhor que um personagem inventado que gosta de tomar no cu... Gente entendam ele é o duble do Sasukemo, o coitado já esta todo arrombado sendo comido por todo elenco de Naruto.#Tarada sente invejinha do Sasukemo nesse momento... Itachi -baba- Gaara -baba-) **ki agorra eu to chamandoo!**(Jack: NÃOOOO! Kelly Key? Que porra é essa? WTF?) (Farinha: "Agorra"? É descendente de Russos? Cara, sou novo por aqui, me explica uma coisa... Todas as nossas futuras ripagens serão assim?) (Tarada: Não meu bebê, serão piores!#Momento**bitch**)**

- Falaa meu gostosãoooo! **(Jack: Deus! Deixa-me ver se entendi... o Itachi diz: "sarurke, vemha akiii, ki agorra eu to chamandooo!" o "sarurke" responde: "Falaa meu gostosãooooo!" QUE PORRA DE FIC É ESSA!)(Tarada: Esse povinho que estraga as fics de incesto...#Taradachora) **Quer comer meu cu?** (Jack: Caralho! Eu ri!)** Pods vri, to so te eperadooo!** (Jack: Recuso-me a dizer qualquer coisa nesse paragráfo!) (Farinha: Bom... Já que Jack desistiu, vou fazer exatamente como ele me ensinou! Querida autora, você "pods" enfiar uma garrafa de "vri" dro no olho do seu cu! Eu "to so" torcendo para que o "vridro" rache e rasgue esse teu cu arrombado e que você fique dois dias "eperado" no pronto socorro!)(Tarada: Farinha, tu é novo, mas tem estilo... Quer "passear" comigo?) (Farinha: Opa! Já era!)**

Itachi – Ai amoreee! Vem tomar banhu co migo! Vo te arrombar todinhuu!** (Jack: Ok! Ok! Ok! Sarurke é um depravado que gosta de dar o cu para o irmão mais velho, isso eu já sabia... Caralho, PQP! Não estou a fim de ripar isso!) (Farinha: "banhu" "co migo" "todinhuu", em que série a autora está?)(Tarada: Tu acha que ela chegou a entrar numa escola? Não deve nem ter conseguido entrar numa creche de tão burra que é.) **

Sasuke entra no boxi **(Jack: Não!)** e começa a xupar** (Jack: Menino rápido hein!) (Farinha: Não, não. De acordo com a autora ele é "rarpido"!)(Tarada: Esse deve ter presenciado algum estupro que eu cometi. Mas, eu não o admito como pupilo então... É PLÁGIO MEU BEBÊ# Liga para os advogados) **a piça de Itachi. Tachi puxa os kabelus de saske.** (Jack: PUTA QUE PARIU! O SARURKE NÃO FOI O BASTANTE? AGORA É O TACHI TAMBEM? VAI TOMAR NO OLHO DO SEU CU SUA FAVELADA DESGRAÇADA! SE EU TE VEJO NA RUA, TU TA FUDIDA! FILHA DE UMA PUTA VAI SE FUDER! SUA FAROFEIRA DO CACETE!) (Farinha: Fiquei confuso... ajudo Jack, ou finjo que nem estou ouvindo? Uma hora ele vai parar né?)(Tarada: Só acene e concorde Farinha. Se não ele pode querer descontar na gente. Sendo que... Amo sadismo! Então: UHUL, ISSO AÍ JACK, VAI COM TUDO!)(Jack: ESSA VADIA DO CARALHO! VAI CHUPAR UMA PIKA BEM GROSSA QUE É ISSO O QUE TU QUERES NÉ CADELA! SUA FAVELADA!) (Farinha: Vou apoiar o boss pra puxar um saco... SUA VADIA DE MERDA! MAL CARÁTER DO OLHO JUNTO! #TV GLOBO FEELIGNS# VAI SE FUDER! FILHA DA PUTA, TUA MÃE ANDA COM O CU ATRAVESSADO DE TÃO ARROMBADA QUE ELA É!)(Tarada: Que gente barraqueira... Aprendam com a titia Tarada como xingar alguém com classe e sem se cansar: Vá tomar no cu sua cadela arrombada. Espero que no puteiro que você vive, acabe pegando aids, herpes, gonorréia, sífilis e acabe morrendo. #BeijosTaradadoDoBeco) (Jack: Tarada, simplesmente, sem palavras!)**

Itachi - Vai **(Jack: ...A PUTA QUE TE PARIU SUA CADELA DO CACETE! VADIA DE MERDA VAI DAR ESSE CU ARROMBADO PARA OS CACHORROS CHEIRAR! SE É QUE TEM CACHORRO QUE QUEIRA ISSO!) (Farinha: Ok! Ok! Boss, agora a porra ficou séria!) **porra! XUPA COM VONTADE! ! AHHHHAAAAAINNN! EU VOU ARREGEÇAR O TEU CU!** (Jack: Deus! To ficando com medo de ripar isso!) **VAI SEU BOQUETEIRO DE MERDA! FIK DE 4!** (Farinha: Pois é, também to com medo, mas deixa pra lá...) (Bomber-Man-Digo: CHEGUEI NESSA PORRA! QUE QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI CARALHO! QUE PORRA É ESSA DE ARREGAÇAR O CU? SÓ QUEM PODE FAZER ISSO AQUI SOU EU!) (Jack: O BOM FILHO A CASA TORNA! JÁ CHEGOU METENDO O PÉ NESSA MERDA! É ASSIM QUE SE FAZ! TEMOS UM NOVATO NO MEIO DESSA PORRA!) (Bomber-Man-Digo: EAI FARINHA! ESSE É MANO! OI TARADA, TAVA COM SAUDADES... ;) (Farinha: EAI MANO)(Tarada: Oi Bomber seu lindo! Opa... Não concordo contigo. QUEM ARREGAÇA O CU DA FAMILIA GO 2.0 SOU EU! QUEM ESTUPRA SOU EU, SEU VIADINHO PAU NO CU! -respira- Também senti saudades... #Bipolar)(Jack: T****á né!)**

Sasuke – vai, me fode gostroso! **(Bomber: Humm, viado!)(Tarada: É o que me falam depois de uns 5 minutos lá no beco. Lógico que sem esse sinistro "gostroso" Aliás, de onde essa imbecil tirou isso? Do meio do cu, só pode!) **Ain! Aiaiaiai! Ahhhhhhhh! **(Jack: Gostroso? PQP o Sasuke parece uma rapariga dando a luz!) (Farinha: #Ri muito com o comentário do Jack#) (Bomber: CARALHO! QUEM É QUE ESCOLHEU ESSA FIC PRA RIPAR? QUE MERDA É ESSA?) (Jack: Essa eu escolhi especialmente pro GO 2.0 e pro novato entender porque nós xingamos tanto os autores.) ( Tarada: Tinha que ter sido tu né Jack? Não se esquecesse do irrigador ainda #interna) (Jack: Como me esquecerei?)**

Itachi - Vou gozar no teu cu! Vro **(Jack: Vrumm, Vrumm... Motor de carro?) (Bomber: PUTA QUE PARIU!)** te deixa brinquinho!** (Farinha: E eu achando que andava muito drogado ultimamente...)** Rebola esse cu que eu quero grozarrrr!** (Jack: Tarada, eu estou começando a ficar excitado com esta fic, vamos lá no beco... – not!) (Bomber: CARALHO, ME DEU UMA VONTADE DE PASSAR NAQUELE BECO... #FLASH BACK DE ALGUNS MOMENTOS QUE TEVE NO BECO COM TARADA#) (Farinha: Como ****ainda**** não tive nenhum momento assim com a Tarada, fiquei meio avulso...) (Tarada: Ain meus amores -olhos brilhando- Pode deixar que eu estupro todos vocês mais tarde! E Farinha meu amor... Não precisa se preocupar. O que é seu está guardado.-esconde consolo de 40cm-) (Farinha: Puttz! 40? Muito pequeno! Olha que eu sou bem arrombado hein!)( Tarada: Isso é porque não me conhece ainda meu bem! Eu tenho vááários brinquedinhos... Mesmo que tu já seja arrombado, sempre tem um jeitinho de arrombar mais. Experiência própria.) **

Sasuke – vai gostoso, sujar toda minhas travas!** (Bomber: Caralho! Nós ripavamos coisas melhores quando eu estava aqui!)** Ainnn! Como isso ehr bom! Vai com forçaaa me fodi me fodi me fordi! Ahhhhhh! **(Jack: Essa autora tem sérios problemas! LOL, "me fodi, me fodi, me fo****r****di".) (Farinha: Esse povo não pode ser certo!)**

Itachi – Gozei!** (Jack: Acabou a fic? Que menino precoce!) (Farinha: Só isso? Nossa que criatividade! ¬¬') (Bomber: Peguei o trem andando, não entendi nada dessa porra!)(Tarada: Tipo... "Ain, ain, Oh, Oops Gozei... Foi malz ai, melei tuas travas" #MedoExtremo)(Tarada²: E que Itachi paraguaio é esse? Eu te odeio sua faveleira dos infernos.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentários Adicionais:<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jack:<span> Espero que tenham gostado da nossa 1º ripagem como Guerreiros de Otaka 2.0! Um minuto de silêncio pela minha paciência que fritou ripando essa merda! AHH! VAI TODO MUNDO SE FUDER! VÃO PRA PUTA QUE PARIU, ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS, S2 É O CARALHO! SEUS VIADO DE BENGA MOLE! FUI...**

_HIGHWAY TO HELL!  0/®™_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Farinha: Juro que nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para Sasuke sem pensar nesse comentário de Jack: "Sasuke parece uma rapariga dando a luz!". Até a próxima. AHH QUER SABER... VÃO SE FUDER VOCÊS TAMBEM! BANDO DE VIADOS DO CACETE, VÃO TUDO CHUPAR UMAS LINGUIÇAS!**

_HIGHWAY TO HELL! 0/_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tarada: Nada melhor do que voltar a ativa depois de tanto tempo né? NÃO, NÃO É BOM! É TRAUMATIZANTE VER ESSAS "FICS"! Mas, tudo bem... Vocês todos vão me pagar levando muito no cu hoje. Muahaha -se engasga- Vejo vocês mais tarde... #olhar sedutor#**

**E aliás, bem vindo Farinha! Ali no fim do corredor tem minha sala especial. Vai lá! -sorriso inocente #PokerFace#-**

**Beijos e muitos consolos no cu para vocês,**

_Tarada do Beco._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bomber: Jack e Tarada, foi bom matar a saudade e falar bastante merda! Boa sorte pra vocês com o grupo novo... #momento joinha#ADOREI! Fazer uma última ripagem com vocês. Jack me ligou no meio da madrugada dizendo que achou uma fic do caralho, muito ruim mesmo, e que estava ensinando umas manhas pra um novato! O povo se reuniu e já era! Fui galera...**

_HIGHWAY TO HELL! 0/_

* * *

><p>Jack²: Bomber, tu é sempre bem vindo às nossas ripagens! É da família GO 2.0<p>

Jack³: Vocês gostaram de me plagiar né?

_HIGHWAY TO HELL! 0/_


	2. O 'ninjra' do KamaSutra

Titulo original da budega: Sensei Taradão!

Titulo ripado: O "ninjra" do Kama-Sutra!

Autor/Ser acéfalo que fez/cagou essa merda: FAVELADAEFAROFEIRA

Ripado por: Guerreiros de Otaka 2.0 (GO 2.0)

Ripadores: Jack da Favela, Tarada do Beco e Tio da Farinha.

Participação especial: Mãe do Jack.

**Jack: A autora dessa birosca deletou os capítulos seguintes, mas foi por um pequeno pressentimento #Mãe Diná Feelings# eu resolvi salvá-los antes.**

* * *

><p>1º Ezte eh o capitulo dois. <strong>(Farinha: Minha mãe!)(Tarada: Relly? Pensei que era o vigésimo. Ah, hoje eu não estou com paciência.) <strong>

2º depois tem o três.**(Jack: Avá!) (Farinha: Se não fosse pela falta da letra maiúscula no inicio da frase, esta seria a ÚNICA frase perfeita em todo o texto!)(Tarada: OH MY GOD!) **

3º lá vaiiiiiiiiiii... **(Tarada: O meu cérebro por ler essa merda! Já estou escutando o barulho da descarga.) **

Depois de uma noitre muito caliente, saske e tachi** (Farinha: 'To com mau pressentimento sobre essa fic... #mãedináfeelings)(Tarada: Eu vi tudo, menos alguma coisa "caliente".) ** foram dormir de corchinha. **(Jack: A autora esta tirando sarro da minha cara né?)(Tarada: WTF is "corchinha" Por acaso não é uma posição sinistra que essa autora inventou né? –MEDO-)** quando, derrepente... **(Jack: explodiu o cu de todo mundo! "Derrepente"! Meu deus! ****De repente!) ****(Tarada: Eu temo pelo meu cérebro. Ei cara, você tá bem?) (Cérebro da Tarada: DORGAS MANOLOO) **

#alguem bate na **(Jack: "...cabeça da autora com um pênis de plástico!...") **porta#**(Farinha: Cadê o acento do alguém? A autora o enfiou no cu? Só pode!)(Tarada: Farinha, a pergunta certa é: CADÊ O BOM SENSO DA AUTORA POR POSTAR UM TROÇO DESSE? Letra maiúscula não saiu de moda fofa.) **

Tachi – Quem ehr?**(Jack: DEUS! Por quê? POR QUE PORRA? Tachi? ****Tachi****nha no cu?) (Tarada: Ahm? Não entendi nada.) **

Itachi abre a porta**(Jack: Típico de todo trash! Pra que perguntar quem é se vai abrir a porta de qualquer jeito?)(Tarada: Para dar um suspense, tipo: "Ui, quem será a essa hora? Irei dizer que não vou abrir as pernas, mas se chegar chegando, eu vou deixar enfiar o que quiserem.")** e vee Kakashi **(Jack: Não! #se atira no chão e começa a gritar "Por quê o Kakashi? Por quê? Eu gosto do Kakashi, não faz isso com ele! Sua cadela!" começa a socar a tela do PC invocando a Kyuubi#)(Tarada: Você não é Uchiha Madara Jack. Viva com isso.#Má)(Jack: Você não é uma diva Tarada, viva com isso! #tentei trollar, mas não deu#)(Tarada: Vai ter que comer muito feijão com arroz para me trollar neném.) **se prepara pq não da +. **(Farinha: Haw? WFT? "Itachi abre a porta e ve****e ****Kakashi se prepara ****pq**** não da ****+.****" QUE PORRA É ESSA? Alguém me explica porque o Kakashi esta nessa merda? Sinto pena dele!)(Jack: O que tem a ver ele "vee Kakashi" com "se prepara pq não da +"?) (Tarada: Gente, ele se prepara para dar, mas ao mesmo tempo sabe que se der mais um pouco, o negócio arrebenta. #Tarada entende TUDO de trash#)(Jack: LOL! KCT! Me mijeeei! e.e')**

Itachi – O que? Vc é loko? **(Jack: Sou! Sou louco mesmo! Então para com internêtes porque tu 'tá me irritando!) **meu irmão não...**(Tarada:"...Sabe do nosso caso! ****Ele irá usar aquela benga mole e jogará na minha cara o meu estado precoce!")**

Kakashi – shiii! – diz o ninjra ponto o dedo na boca do menor **(Jack: Deus! Kakashi meu filho! Tu viraste "ninjra"? E eu aqui pensando que tu era apenas mais um portador do Sharingan... Como eu sou inocente.) (Farinha: Kakashi é o "ninjra" do sexo! Já chega ponto o dedo na boca da vitima!)(Tarada: E eu pensando que ele metia o dedo em outro lugar... E "ninjra" é a puta que pariu.) **se aproximando-o**(Farinha: Lê-se: "Assassinando a gramática")(Tarada: O certo seria se aproximando. Por quê o "aproximando-o?" Tentou parecer que era inteligente né?)** devagarinho.**(Mãe J: Sinto em dizer autora, mas infelizmente, "devagarinho" só fica bom, se dito por Martinho da Vila.)(Tarada: Nem falo nada.) **

Kakashi começa a passar a mao pela cintura de Itachi, enquanto fungava **(Jack: Deus!)(Tarada: Fungava? Desde de quando isso é sexy?)(Farinha: Kakashi- 'To com o ranho trancado aqui - #faaaaang#) **no seu pescoço, fazendo o outro gemer. **(Farinha: Kakashi não é fraco não! Já chega pegando pela cintura, dando xupão no pescoço, arrancando gemidos... #começa a pensar: "Será que foi com Kakashi que Tarada aprendeu todas aquelas técnicas que ela me mostrou ontem à noite?"#)(Tarada: Não meu bebê, fui eu que ensinei tudo que ele sabe. Sendo que ele não aprendeu muito bem. Ele chegou fungando cara, ****fungando****.) **

Itachi – KA... KA... SHEE!**(Mãe J: Xiii... QUEM SOLTOU AS BEESHAAA?)(Tarada: Caralhos! KA-KA-SHE é um novo personagem? Ou será o dublê do Kakashi?#Tarada começa a pensar seriamente sobre o assunto#)** – Itachi gemeu alto **(Jack: #pega a pipoca# Começou a putaria!)(Mãe do Jack: É isso que você lê nas horas vagas meu filho? Deus!)(Tarada: Hn, ele lê coisas bem piores. ) **

Saske – **(Farinha: Personagem novo? Tu tens sérios problemas!)(Tarada: É o dublê caralho.) ** que porra eh essa? Pq começaram sem mim? **(Jack: NOSSA! A bixa ficou possessa!)(Tarada: E eu pensando que ele iria ficar com ciúmes e dizer algo tipo: " KA-KAA-SHEE NÃO TOQUE NO MEU TACHI! OU EU VOU USAR O MEU GAYRINGAN OUVIU BEM? VOU FAZER VOCE FICAR NUM MUNDO ONDE SÓ EXISTEM MULHERES, O MEU PIOR GAYJUTSO! ) (Tarada²: E nem comento do internêtes from hell.) **

Kakashi olhou assutado**(Jack: Pega o "s" perdido e leva pra casa... "Não se preocupe... Vamos achar um lar pra você..." #Dá um sorriso malicioso#)** para Itachi e dise: **(Jack: "Não tem porque ter medo... o titio Jack cuidara de você...")(Tarada: -Dá voadora na cabeça do Jack- NINGUÉM ROUBA O MEU LUGAR DE TARADISSE NESSA ORGANIZAÇÃO SEU TRAÍRA!) (Jack: NÃO SEJA EGOÍSTAA! UM DIA DA CAÇA, O OUTRO DO CAÇADOR!)**

Kakashi – serio? Terei dois homesn **(Farinha: Humm, uma espécie nova? Fic's trash também são cultura!)(Tarada: Na verdade, um "coiso" e um "piralho" você quer dizer né? Seu Kakashi paraguaio.) **numa noite só?

Itachi puxa o sebsei**(Jack: Fiquei confuso... QUEM RAIOS É "SEBSEI"? DEVE SER O APELIDO QUE O SENSEI DEU PARA O SEU PÊNIS! SÓ PODE!)(Tarada: Vou explicar: "sebsei" é um tampão de cu.(Jack: Não pude me conter, ripando a colegaa, LOOOL) Como o nosso querido Itachi defeituoso é uma puta dada, ele precisa de um tampão de cu para que seus órgão não saiam pelo buraco, que deve estar ENORME. Como ele sabe que vai dar agora, ele vai tirar seu tampão, entenderam? #Aulas com Tarada do Beco#)** para dentro da casa e joga-lo na sofá. **(Farinha: "joga-lo"? Tipo... #atira uma poke-bola e diz: "Kakashi, eu escolho você!" #) (Mãe J: Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa?) (Tarada: -morre de rir ao imaginar o que o Farinha disse- )**

Sasuke começa a tirar roupa**(Jack: Haw?) (Mãe J: Estou perdendo de ir no bailão das 15:30 pra ripar essa bosta? Eu podia 'ta na praça jogando dama com os trocinhos veio, ou ta lá rodando a "borseta" igual a uma puta véia!) (Jack: Pow mãe! Se controla, de puta veia já tem a Tarada!)(Tarada: Olha o respeito Jack, eu não sou puta, eu sou ESTUPRADORA PROFISSIONAL, COMIGO O NEGÓCIO É RESPONSA!) (Mãe J: A Tarada é puta pobre!)(Tarada: Isso é inveja né meu bem? Ao menos sou eu escolho quem EU vou comer. E tu? Tem que ficar implorando para te comerem. Puta veia.#má#)(Farinha: A Tarada gosta de peixe! Só com notas de 100 reais #piada interna#)** do kakashi que tira a calças e Itachi. **(Jack: Quem entendeu essa frase? Por favor, me expliquem...)**

Alguns minutos depois,**(Jack: Não sei por que, mas me deu um medo de ler o que vem a seguir...) (Mãe J: #Mãe Diná Feelings#)**todos já estavam peladjus, **(Jack: olha só, Mamonas Assassinas, Peladjus em Santos?)(Tarada: Tipo,"Depois de um tempo, tava todo mundo peladinhooo. Uiii -not) **saske de quatro pagando bucat pro Itachi enquartokakashi o fodia naruto**(Jack: #TENTA IMAGINAR A POSIÇÃO SINISTRA E ABSURDA NA QUAL NARUTO APARECEU DO NADA!#) (Mãe J: Kakashi-Sensei meu filho? Tu inventou um novo volume do Kama-sutra? Ensina-me?)(Tarada: DE ONDE SAIU O NARUTO? CARALHOS, O QUE É ISSO? É UMA KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSO? DESDE QUANDO O NARUTO É UM BRINQUEDINHO SEXUAL QUE APARECE DO NADA? AHH!) (Farinha: Kkk, pensamentos absurdos, imagens de Kaka-Sensei ensinando a "puta véia" o novo volume do Kama-sutra!)**

Kakashi mandando ver gostoso no cu de saske**(Jack: é só um Genjutsu... é só um Genjutsu!)(Tarada: Manda ver KAKASHEE!-NOT) **quando o Itachi goza litros de porra **(Jack: Tarada lembra-se da porra infinita? #piada interna# #ANBUNDA feelings#)(Tarada: Fica quieto se não nos acusam de plágio!) (Tarada²: E sim, eu me lembro. –morre de rir-) **na boca do monor**(Mãe J: Esse menino precoce já ta me dando raiva... quem é o "monor"?) (Jack: Nossa... No momento que o "saske" tava todo empolgado, o Itachi goza... Menino! Vai tratar essa sua EJACULAÇÃO PRECOCE! Vai ter que trocar as pílulas do dia seguinte por viagra!) (Farinha: "Monor" deve ser o Naruto que agora a pouco apareceu do nada)(Tarada; Hun... Pode ser. Mas eu nunca ouvi desse apelido para o Naruto. #Começa a pensar e explode) **

Kakashi – vc já acabo, mas eu não, nem comecei. **(Jack: Por isso que eu me borro de medo de por Rated: M com Kakashi H.)(Tarada: Esse é dos meus. Hehehe)**

Deixem revwieas**(Jack: PQP! Nem isso tu sabe escrever?) (Mãe J: Só pode ser coisa de puta Pobre!) (Farinha: Cale a boca puta véia!) (Mãe J: Olha a lei do idoso!) (Jack: A lei que permiti ir no bingo nos domingos à tarde, a que dá direito de ver a novela das 18h ou a que dá direito de ir de segunda a sábado na praça para jogar dama?) (Mãe J: Vai para a PUTA QUE TE PARIU! SEU VIADINHO, TEU PAI ERA UM CORNO!) (Jack: MÃE! Tu é a "PUTA QUE ME PARIU" lembra? Te arregaçasse toda quando eu sai desse teu buraco que já ta interditado a anos... Meu pai? O vizinho! Eu suspeitei desde o principio! #momento chapolin colorado#)(Tarada: Isso não é casos de família gente. Não vamos descer o nível ok? E como a fic acabou assim? Que tenso.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Jack<strong>: Acabou essa budega e, mais uma vez, não entendi merda nenhuma... Como o Naruto foi para lá no meio? Porque o Itachi não começa a tomar uns "azulzinhos"? Porque budegas acharam que seria legal por o Kakashi numa fic dessas?(Tarada: Porque ele é sexy. Oops, ripei meu colega...) SAI DA MINHA RIPAGEM TARADA! EU SEI Q VOCÊ 'TÁ COM SAUDADES DE ONTEM A NOITE, MAS MANTENHA A DISCRIÇÃO! ;) Bom... Tchau pra vocês, até o próximo capitulo... "bjo e abraço" é coisa de viadinho... Então uma apalpada na bundeenha e uma mordideenha na orelha!

**_HIGHWAY TO HELL! O/_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Mãe J**: Ahh, e uma "apalpada na bunda e mordida na orelha" não é coisa de viado? Eu tenho raiva do teu pai por ter me comido quando eu tava bêbada! Dizem que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, pois é, acho que teu pai era o Sonic ou o Papa-léguas de tão rápido que ele acabou o serviço... Tchau para vocês, vou lá ver minha comida no fogão (Lê-se: rodar a bolsinha na praça)

**.**

**.**

**Farinha:** Kkkkkk! O pai do Jack era parente próximo do Uchiha Itachi? Tchau galera, até a próxima, deixem comentários nessa budega...

**.**

**.**

**Tarada**: Farinha seu babaca, esse Itachi paraguaio da fic não é o lindo, gostoso e tesudo Itachi do anime. NÃO CONFUNDA! Meus lindos e lindas, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, porque eu não gostei. Deixem reviews, se não eu vou estuprá-los em suas casas. Eu sei o endereço de todos vocês. E de quebra, eu levo a minha amiga, a diva Orochi.

Encoxadas para todos vocês,

_Tarada do Beco._

Jack da Favela.

Puta Véia... Opps, Mãe do Jack.

Tio da Farinha.

**(Tarada: Fui eu que comecei com o negócio de assinar o nome por último. Plágio é foda.)**


End file.
